


Letters of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, 1971-1978

by Meme_Witch, Trash_Lord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its gonna be a running theme so im tagging it now, Letters, Marauders' Era, Panic Attacks, Summer Vacation, im sorry??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Witch/pseuds/Meme_Witch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Lord/pseuds/Trash_Lord
Summary: Work in progress, a series of letters between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, beginning in their first week on break from Hogwarts, and ending on their last week on break from Hogwarts.





	1. Sirius 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own the characters and were not making money off of this. Happy reading!

Dear Remus,  
First night back! My brother (Regulus, I've told you about him) and Kreacher picked me up at the station. Were those your parents i saw? Your mum is pretty.  
Mother hasn't spoken to me since I got back so my night was pretty good. How was yours?  
I doubt I'll do our summer work until the train back. What do you think?  
Anyway, I'm gonna go write James and Peter as well. You better write back soon or I'll send a howler.  
Signed,  
Sirius Orion Black  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if it's Sirius it's written by me Trash_Lord/Damien. We will update the tags as we go but for now here's letter #1!


	2. Remus 1.1

Dear Sirius,

You told me you would write but I never expected a letter this soon! It’s good to hear from you, thank you.  
No those weren’t my parents you saw at King’s Cross, at least, you wouldn’t have seen my mother. She is home sick and wasn’t able to come greet my this year. I’m sure she’ll be well enough to come next year though, maybe you’ll see her then.  
And Sirius. You really need to do your summer work, or you’ll fall behind. You can’t write multiple essays on the train, there just won’t be enough time for that trust me.

Your friend,   
Remus John Lupin

P.s Thank you for not sending that howler, I already hear more than enough howling around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey I'm Meme_Witch/Hannah and I'll be writing the Remus parts for this fic, thanks for reading!


	3. Sirius 1.2

Dear Remus,  
I'm sorry to hear about your mum. Tell her I said that I hope she gets well soon. Who was that then? Your aunt maybe?  
That sounds like a challenge Lupin! That means I have to do all my work on the train. You'll see.  
Also, in regards to your post script, does your father yell alot? Are you alright?

It's only been a week and I already miss Hogwarts. Being back with Regulus is neat, but he'll be joining us next year so then there won't be anything to make me want to come back. I miss the Black Lake and you and James and Peter especially. Have you done anything interesting yet? I hope you summer is going better than mine. 

Signed,  
Sirius Orion Black  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> \- Damien


	4. Remus 1.2

Dear Sirius,  
I don't have anyone besides my mother and father. Maybe you saw my father talking to a friend of his? He works at the Ministry so he knows all sorts of people.  
But Sirius, please, you need to take your school work seriously, that wasn't a challenge!

And don't worry! My father doesn't yell at me a lot, he really cares about me and helps me with so many things, we just live out in the forest and there are always a lot of animals making noises at night. It's a little lonely, I wish we could live closer to other witches and wizards.

I miss you too Sirius. I think I might even miss Peeves. I haven't really done anything interesting, but hopefully I'll be getting to go into town next week. We're going to purchase some more medicine for my mother.  
Is your summer not going well? I hope it gets better. But look on the bright side? By the time you read this we will already have two weeks of summer down, Hogwarts here we come!

Your friend,  
Remus John Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> \- Hannah


	5. Sirius 1.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some minor mentions of child abuse in this chap. But it's not real?? If that makes sense. Sirius is just a worry-wart and doesn't want Remus to get hurt.

Dear Remus,  
Oh. That makes sense. My father works at the Ministry too, he's got all sorts of acquaintances.  
I'm glad to hear that about your father. You'd tell me if he hurt you, right?  
The animals sound cool! I live on a half magic half muggle street, I'm not really allowed to go outside so I get what you mean about it being lonely.  
Let me know how the trip to town goes! I'm still pretty bored here but me and Reggie hid half of mother's good dishes around the house so there was some excitement. She still hasn't found them all!  
We're thinking we'll raid her jewelry box next.  
Did you hear from James that he's going to a Quiddich match? I'm so jealous but he promised he'd send me a play-by-play. I'll tell you all about it!  
Seven more weeks until Hogwarts! 

Signed,  
Sirius Orion Black  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> \- Damien.


	6. Remus 1.3

Dear Sirius,  
I would definitely tell you, you don't need to worry though, my father isn't like that. Thank you for your concern though, it means a lot.  


The trip to town was okay, I didn't get to talk to anyone but I enjoyed getting to see some faces besides my parents. It feels so small and cramped living here after being at Hogwarts with everyone.  
And no, you're the only person who's sent me any letters since the term ended. But that sounds exciting, who is he going to watch, is it the international league?

Your friend,  
Remus John Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hannah


	7. Sirius 1.4

Dear Remus,   
I'm so glad.

What do you mean I'm the only one who's sent you letters? Peter i get, apparently he's got a mail day or something so he only sends out letters like, once a month. But James? I'm gonna send him a howler. I can't believe he hasn't owled you! 

Speaking (writing?) Of James! The match was the Ballcastle Bats against the Falmouth Falcons! It was so cool! The Bats won but even with their seeker catching the snitch it was only by 20 points! Can you believe it? 

Six weeks to go! 

Signed,  
Sirius Orion Black,  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -damien


	8. Remus 1.4

You didn't need to send a howler. Glad the match was good.

From Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night before Remus wrote this message, it was a full moon and the first time Lyall Lupin's restraints have failed due to Remus growing stronger.
> 
> \- hannah


	9. Sirius 1.5

Remus,   
I realise that I overstepped my bounds, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have sent a howler, you're right. Please don't be mad at me. 

Your writing was smudged. We're you crying? Are you okay? I hope you respond. I'm so sorry. 

Signed,  
Sirius Orion Black   
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Damien


	10. Remus 1.5

Dear Sirius,  
I apologize for the short letter I sent you last week, and I swear, I did not mean to make you feel bad. You did nothing wrong, please please don't feel bad. The howler really doesn't bother me.  
In fact, if James wasn't writing you, I'd send him a howler as well! (Maybe even two or three)

And yes, I was crying. That's why my letter was so short. It's nothing you did, I'm sorry, I can't talk about it though... It's a family matter, my parents don't want anyone else involved.

I hope you get this soon, please don't feel bad about this it was just bad communication on my part, I'm very sorry Sirius.

Your friend now and always,  
Remus John Lupin


	11. Sirius 1.6

Dear Remus,  
I am so glad to hear from you!  
I understand complex family matter. I hope everything is alright.  
I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm here if you change your mind. 

I awnsered as soon as I could. I'm sorry, again, about the howler. But I hope James did end up writing you! Only four weeks to go until were back at Hogwarts. 

Signed,  
Sirius Orion Black  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. He thinks he's messed things up and doesn't want to push too far so. Yknow.  
> \- Damien.


	12. Remus 1.6

Dear Sirius,

I did hear from James, yes! I still haven't written back to him yet though. I forgot all about his letter with everything going on... I should do that.  
And thank you for being here to lend an ear, I really do appreciate it. But trust me, it's really not anything all that interesting.

Speaking of James, I bet he's exciting for this year, isn't he? Always going on about quidditch, now he gets the chance to play on the pitch himself. He probably hasn't gotten off his broom all summer, honestly he's going to be too tired from all this practice to actually play when school begins! Are you going to be trying out too? I won't, it's not really for me, but I think you could be really good if you gave it a shot!

Oh and have you been keeping up on your homework, by the way? I just finished up my readings for transfiguration this evening, and I'm about to get started on our potions essay on the various uses of fwooper eyes. We can split the work on that one and write half each if you want, I know how much you hate potions class. Just let me know!

Your friend,  
Remus John Lupin


	13. Sirius 1.7

Dear Remus,  
That's the best description of James I've ever heard (read?)! You're definitely right though. When he's not practicing he's watching a game. I've never seen a man so dedicated to anything. 

I won't be trying out either. But next year you better believe Regulus will be. He's almost as big of fan of it as James. 

I told you! I'm waiting until the train to do my work. But I'll definitely take you up on that half and half deal. You do the first half then show me what you've written so I can do the rest? 

Anyway, I'm finally going to explore some of the 'off limits' rooms in my house. I can't wait! We've got all sorts of family heirlooms and artifacts. Regulus says it's a terrible idea but sometimes it's like he's got no sense of humor so who cares what he says. I'll let you know what I find! 

Signed,  
Sirius Orion Black  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Damien


	14. Remus 1.7

Dear Sirius,

I never would have guessed Regulus would play quidditch? From what you've told me about him he just never seemed the sporty type? But that's great! Hopefully he's a Gryffindor like you, imagine how awkward it would be to have to cheer against your own brother?

And alright, alright, I'll do the first half and you do the second half. I'll send you my bit in my letter next week. Just don't wait until the train to do your half!

Also, I've got to agree with Regulus on this one- magical artifacts can be dangerous, be careful!

Your friend,  
Remus John Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hannah


	15. Remus 1.8

Sirius, did you receive my last letter? I never heard back from you and I’m getting worried. You didn't mess with any dangerous artifacts did you? Are you hurt? Did you get in trouble?

I hope you’re okay, I hope I didn’t do anything wrong? I’m not okay. Yesterday was bad, really really bad Sirius. I hurt myself. I’m sorry.

Sometimes I just… feel like I’m not myself? And I hate it. It hurts so much. I don't think I can handle this for much longer.

I hope you respond, I hope you’re okay. And if I said something wrong I'm so sorry. Please get back to me soon?

\- Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hannah


	16. Remus 1.9

Sirius, I'm scared. If you don't get back to me soon I'm going to ask father if he can have the ministry check up on you.

I'm so worried, please tell me you're okay.

\- Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hannah


	17. Sirius 1 9

Remus,  
Don't do that. Please. Adults don't need to know and the ministry definitely doesn't either. 

Please forgive me for being away for so long. I should have listened to you and Regulus. I should never have gone looking. It was- I've never seen anything more horrifying Remus. It was like it was melting my flesh. And then my mother she- well, just never mess dark artifacts. It doesn't end well. 

I'm sorry to hear about your troubles. I'm sorry I wasn't answering you. I wasn't allowed to see my mail. Regulus kept it safe for me. I'll see you soon, okay? Less than a week until Hogwarts now. We'll talk on the train. 

Signed,  
Sirius Orion Black  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final installment of summer #1 I think.   
> \- Damien


	18. Summary of year 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullet points of the important stuff

• Regulus got Sorted into Slytherin 

• the Marauders grow closer as friends 

• James tries out for the Quiddich team and makes substitute chaser 

• they find out that Remus is a werewolf 

• James developes a crush on Lily Evans. 

• Sirius continues to distance himself from the Black family, sans Regulus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Damien


	19. Sirius 2.1

Remus,  
What a year! I've just gotten back to the house. How was your trip home?

Can you believe how much summer work they packed us with? I don't know how they expect us to get it all done. 

I wonder what kinds of mischief I'll get up to this summer. What about you? Any plans? Anyway, I've got to go unpack. Write me soon!

Signed   
Sirius Orion Black   
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start of the summer between years 2 and 3  
> \- Damien


	20. Remus 2.1

Dear Sirius,

My trip home was pretty quick, not too interesting. My mother seems like she may be doing better? I sure hope so.

And Sirius, yes, we definitely got way more homework than last year but how about you try not waiting to do all of it on the train again? Trust me, the trip there is way more fun when you’re not rushing to get three month’s worth of work done.

And no, no plans for me. Just the usual, sitting inside reading and avoiding everyone whenever my father takes me out in public. I hope you have a more interesting summer... good luck with that mischief!

Your friend,  
Remus John Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hannah


	21. Sirius 2.2

Remus,  
I'm glad to hear that about your mum! Maybe next summer she'll be completely better! 

Also, Remus, I have a reputation I must uphold, and to do that I must do all my work on the train. 

Mother is keeping a closer eye on me after last summers fiasco so I've managed no mischief yet. But hopefully soon!

It's nearly supper and I'm pretty hungry, so I'd better go wolf something down. 

Signed  
Sirius Orion Black  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late with this one. I've got no awnsers.  
> \- Damien


	22. Remus 2.2

Sirius,

I sure hope she gets better!!

And Sirius. I have a reputation to uphold too, as the level-headed friend, you know. You can't fault me for trying!

And be sure to be careful. I hope you won't get into too much trouble.

Also, please stop these puns already, no way this won't get old fast Sirius. Plus what if someone notices?

Your friend,  
Remus John Lupin


	23. Sirius 2.3

Dear Remus,

Howl was your week? I just can't resist these jokes. But don't worry, it's not like our letters are being intercepted or anything. No one's gonna notice anything. 

But siriusly (I'm on a roll today) hows your summer going? Up to anything fun? I'm still working up some mischievous plans, but nothing has happened yet on my side. 

If I don't do something soon maybe I'll even do summerwork out of boredom! Write me back soon to keep my from that horror please. 

Signed   
Sirius Orion Black   
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble  
house of Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long for me to write! It's kinds rushed and not all that great but it's my holiday gift to our readers! Happy holidays!  
> \- Damien


	24. Remus 2.3

Sirius,

There is a war going on. Of course letters are being read. But I suppose no one really cares what the two of us are talking about.

I'm not up to anything fun, really, I had a bad night last night. Worse than usual. Don't ask.

Sorry I don't have anything interesting to talk about- I hope your mischief is going well.

Your friend,  
Remus John Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so unreasonably late and I have no excuse at all
> 
> But hey, here it is
> 
> \- Hannah


End file.
